Not My Kind
by bishouji88
Summary: Hitomi is a Hunter whose main goal in life is to revenge the death of her beloved sister. Everything goes as planned until she meets an dangerously attractive man who has small hit of vampire aura. A strong tale of forbidden love and hatrid. L+H


Chapter One: Ordinary Girl

An ordinary girl¡­that is what I am to most of the people I encounter everyday. They see me as an average teenager who is too busy obsessing over her newest boyfriend or what the latest trend is, to actually care about the world around me. That is what they all think¡­at lest all the humans. I don¡¯t really care about what they think, in fact I encourage the idea, for they have no idea who or what I truly am. 

Humans are the most naïve and predicable specie on this planet. They are so caught up in what they call ¡°technology¡± that they have lost most of their natural senses. They depend on machines and each other so much that it¡¯s obvious why their kind is slowly dying. Such pathetic and helpless creatures¡­they can¡¯t defend themselves without the presence of another. That¡¯s why it sickness me to be mistaken as one of them.

I, Valderia Hitomi Kanzaki, am not your ordinary girl. At the first glance, I might be mistaken for a ¡°witch¡±. Don¡¯t get me wrong, I¡¯m not an old ugly lady who wears pointed hats nor do I fly around on brooms. Humans often make up stories about what they can¡¯t explain. They make witches seem like such boring and brainless characters. I do not waste my time on making potions or spells; my life is so much more than that. 

Humans believe that they are the most intelligent creatures on this planet because they are so blindly unaware that they are not alone. Their puny little insignificant minds cannot even begin to imagine what else is lurking out there. There are creatures that come out only during the night, creatures that run free in the darkest corners of the world, and creatures, like me, that live to protect their race.

I have never understood why I must sacrifice my life every day so they can live their pointless lives. I guess humans are what keep the world in balance. They are also, what keep a certain species alive, a horrible kind that exist only to thrive on their precious blood.

Vampires are one of the few living creatures that humans have come close to discovering. However, the word ¡°living¡± is not the best choice to describe their being. Vampires are actually the Undead. They may appear to be normal beings on the outside (expect for the albino color) but on the inside is an empty pit that ceases to beat. They way take in air out of habit, for they need to speak but not live. Blood continues to crawl through their veins powered by an unexplainable force. And it¡¯s the same power that allows them to suck the very essence of life and bind others to their will. 

¡®Vampire: a corpse that becomes reanimated and leaves its grave at night to suck the blood of sleeping people.¡¯ That is such a pathetic definition. If that is what they mean to humans, then these mindless creatures haven¡¯t the slightest idea on what a being a Vampire really means. 

Humans have succeeded on exaggerating the abilities of these beings. Vampires are not afraid of crucifix nor of garlic, these are just made up fantasies. Yes, Vampires live by night but only because the strongest of them cannot stand in the presence of light. The cold blanket of darkness forms a type of protection that allows them to move freely. The weaker ones, those who have enough dignity to accept their cruel fate do not feed off humans. They survive only solely off the blood of animals. Only they can readjust with time to the sunlight. 

One fact remains clear; Vampires are petrified of anything that is silver. There is something about the element that is poisonous to their body. A cut from a normal knife would heal instantly without leaving a mark, but a silver knife cuts deeply into their flesh and is almost impossible to heal. That is why all my daggers are made from it. 

How is it that I know all this you ask? I know because I have devoted my life to their elimination. I am what they fear most; I am a Hunter.

I come from generations of Vida Hunters. My mother, Alexandra Camila Kanzaki is the most powerful of all Hunters. Alexandra has killed so many vampires that one can hardly keep track. She is feared everywhere and by everyone, even other Vidas, and I am her only living daughter. Due to this, my blood has become the most valuable and sought after liquid in the universe. 

All Hunters comes in different groups and levels just as vampires. Needless to say Vida is the most powerful of them all. My older sister, Aurora Isabella Kanzaki was killed by Nicholas, the strongest of all vampires. He is the only vampire that has killed a Vida and lived to speak of it. 

Ever since that fateful day, he has become my main target. I no longer kill to protect; I kill to revenge. Nevermore will anything ever taste the sweet nectar of my kind¡¯s life force. Mark my words, I will hunt him, kill him and make him pay for what he has done. I will destroy anything and everything that gets in my way for I am a Vida and it is my right and duty to eliminate all Vampires. 

***Alright first chapter. So Hitomi sounds like a pretty angry chick. For those who haven¡¯t read this before, this is an A/U and the characters are VERY OCC. Hehe tell me what you think, and until next time¡­*** 


End file.
